After the Exploits: a Short Summary of Our Heroes' Lives After War
by Tt Fusion
Summary: This is kinda just what happened after the Sifo-Diyas case was over. THIS IS FANFICTION SO NO JUDGING
1. The Mandalorians

The _Venator _fired at the _Fury, _Fett's ship. It hit the right wing.

"Damn it!" Fett swore. "That's too much damage."

"I suppose _I _should be gunner?" Zaerah asked.

"It would be helpful!"

Zaerah climbed into the gunner's cockpit and set the blast density to heavy. She knew full well she wouldn't be able to fully destroy one of the Republic cruisers, but she could sure as hell damage one. Sure enough, she managed to hit the _Venator_ cruiser right in the hollow line that she knew was the hanger. Satisfied, Zaerah watched as the entire hangar burst into flames. She climbed back into the cockpit of the ship.

"Not half bad, Zaerrie," Fett said. "Now let's get out of here."

**The _Venator_:**

Anakin seethed inwardly. He, Mace Windu, and the few remaining clones aboard the _Consular _had been rescued by Obi-Wan Kenobi's incoming fleet. Moments later, the Mandalorians had blown up the hangar. Anakin turned to Master Windu, who was standing next to him.

"Shouldn't we at least be _trying _to follow her?" he demanded. "She clearly has no mercy."

"Don't worry," Windu replied calmly. "We're going to follow her as soon as-"

"Our starships got blown up," Anakin pointed out harshly. "Chances are, she's heading for a planet, and these cruisers are a little large to land on any planet."

"Calm yourself, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said forcefully. "We will figure out a way."

Anakin had no more affection for Fett than she did him. As a child, he'd felt bad about leaving her. Three years into his training, he'd received an anonymous message from Concord Dawn. It was Fett, claiming to be onto him. After that, he simply stopped caring.

**The** **Fury:**

"Why are we about to crash?" Zaerah asked, panicked. "Is the wing too damaged?"

"No, Zaerah, I'm crashing my ship so I can see what it feels like. Yes, the wing is too damaged! Get to the back of the ship!"

Such was Fett's method. When a ship was crashing, she and anyone on board always ran to the back of the ship.

In his quarters, Boba heard the commotion outside. He opened the door, and saw Zaerah rushing to keep up with Fett. He ran with her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The ship is crashing!" Zaerah said. She sounded panicky.

Fett reached the back of the ship before her young relatives, who got thrown to the back by the landing. Zaerah and Boba got up.

"So where are we, exactly?" Boba asked, rubbing his head.

Zaerah looked out the transparent door that led to the hangar. "Boba," she said, shakily. "Welcome to Dxun."


	2. The Fett-Skywalkers

Fett

After the Sifo-Diyas case was over, Anakin and Fett escaped to the Republic and started a family on Concord Dawn, Fett's birthplace. There they had four children: Arla and Anakin, who were twins, Kiaran, who was born shortly before Anakin rejoined the Republic, and Darion, who was born shortly after. After the rise of the Empire, however, Fett gave the twins to Boba and Zaerah Fett, and raised the ither two on Naboo for reasons unknown. She stayed there with a friend for nearly a decade.

Zaerah

After she and her relatives were freed from prison, Zaerah settled on Dxun for a short while, though she soon was given the task of raising her young cousin, Anakin Fett-Skywalker. She kept him on Dxun with her for two years, and then they moved to the planet of Iego, where she met Jaybo Hood (remember him?). They became friends and later married, raising Anakin as their son. She never became a bounty hunter, despite her childhood wishes.

Boba

After Boba was relwased from prison, he continued his work as a bounty hunter, taking jobs across the galaxy. However, he was soon called to Dxun by his cousin, to raise her daughter Arla to become a bounty hunter. He took Arla, and brought her along to some of his missions. At the very young age of sixteen, he married Sintas Vel, and had a daughter, Ailyn.

Zed

After the war, when Fett married Anakin Skywalker, Zed developed a grudging respect for him. He was very much pleased with the rise of the Empire, due to the fact that the Sith and the Mandalorians had been in alliance in the days of the Old Republuc. Zed died shortly after the Empire was overthrown.


End file.
